


We're Still Best Bitches, Right?

by slytherinintj13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Brakebills (The Magicians), Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Fillory (The Magicians), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Clothes, Strong Female Characters, Witches, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinintj13/pseuds/slytherinintj13
Summary: requested: wickoff first kiss?Julia Wicker and Kady Orloff-Diaz have their first kiss.





	We're Still Best Bitches, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writing this! It’s kind of long, but I hope you like it anyways; thanks for requesting something for this beautiful ship! Also, for some reason I associate the song “Issues” by Julia Michaels with this ship. I’m low-key considering making a wickoff playlist…

For a few moments, Kady heard the sound of static on the other end of the line, and then the phone went silent. She sighed; she knew the silence meant Julia had hung up and was now on her way to talk to the woman she’d connected with Reynard. As she slid her phone into her pocket, Kady took a second to observe the people around her as they walked by on either side of the street, blissfully unaware of the fact that their city was forever tainted, marked by the trickster god. Part of her envied the way mortals lived in the shadow of magic and all the pain that came with it, but another part of her was glad she saw the world for the shitty corner of the universe that it was–she’d rather be aware of the misery around her than wake up one day, surprised to find that every shred of happiness she’d experienced was merely an illusion–or, at least, that’s what she told herself. And then there was the real reason she was glad she knew about magic, even though the knowledge was paired with tremendous amounts of pain and suffering: Julia. 

She might not have liked Julia at first, but over time, Kady had come to care about her. She’d never admit it, though. The thought of Julia pulled her back to the present, and she turned to face the door of what appeared to be an Asian meat market. She didn’t want to enter, but she was here for Julia; to see if the magicians who worked here could help get rid of Julia’s problem. Before she could talk herself out of it, Kady marched inside the shop, determination in her eyes. She was a woman on a mission, and she was going to do whatever she could to help Julia. 

* * *

A little while later, Kady stormed out of the store, allowing the door to slam behind her. The lady she had just spoken to said she could do it, but the price she’d asked for was absurd: one million dollars worth of gold. Where the fuck were two unemployed girls supposed to get that much money in cash, let alone gold? She whipped out her phone as she left the store and dialed Julia’s number to tell her what she’d found. The phone rang a couple times before it went to Julia’s voicemail. Shit. Kady pulled up the location Julia had texted her earlier, and she made her way there as quickly as possible. 

She walked up to the house and made a mental note that Julia’s car was still parked in the street–whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, she couldn’t quite tell. She entered the house, and looked around for signs of disturbance. Nothing seemed out of place, but it was odd that the only door that stood slightly ajar led to the only place where the lights were on. There was no way that was a coincidence, Kady thought, as she headed that direction. Eventually, she came to a large door that didn’t so much as creak when she tried to open it. Wherever this was, it was the right place, Kady thought, before taking a few steps back from the door. She got into position and cast a spell, effectively forcing the door open. The cloud of dust caused by the blast had yet to clear, but at the sound of Julia’s voice, Kady wasted no time entering the room. An older woman stood in her path, amused by when Kady’s anger, and pleased when her spell had no effect. What the woman didn’t expect was for Kady to walk right up to her and punch her in the face. 

Kady; however, did exactly that, taking the woman out, before she continued her path towards Julia. She moved to untie the rope that bound her to some kind of pillar, and, although she couldn’t see it, Julia stared at her in admiration as she worked. Once Julia was free, Kady grabbed her hand subconsciously and dragged her toward the exit, only for Julia to sop her. Kady turned around in confusion, and Julia nodded her head in the direction of what was apparently called a haxon-paxon. “Bring him too,” she said. Why Julia would want such a thing, Kady had no idea, but she complied anyway. She freed the creature, and the three of them left, headed towards the apartment Julia and Kady shared. 

* * *

“I hope that thing is okay in there, at least for now,” Julia said as the two girls made their way up the stairs, referring to the axon-paxon they had left in the car. 

“I think it should be fine for now; we can always move it later” Kady responded, to which Julia nodded. After a few moments of silence, Julia couldn’t keep her curiosity in any longer, and she asked Kady what she’d found from the magicians at the Asian meat market. Her face was grim, and she responded “they can do it, but the price is …impossible.” 

“That bad, huh?” Julia replied as she tucked her car behind her ears, both sadness and bitterness evident in her voice. Kady looked at the floor and nodded. They both fell silent once more, and after a few moments, Julia announced she was going to take a shower, which Kady knew was her way of processing the information. When Julia got out of the shower, she didn’t say anything; she just walked to the bedroom to get dressed, and even though Kady was tempted to ask how she was doing, she knew Julia would talk when she was ready, and not a moment before. She figured there was no point in waiting on the couch in silence, so she decided to take a shower while she waited for Julia to tell her whatever it was that occupied her mind. 

After several minutes in the shower, Kady could feel the hot water getting colder, and she knew it was time to get out. She dried off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself before getting dressed. She, unlike Julia, kept an extra item of clothing in the bathroom for emergencies–a habit she’d picked up when she was trying to figure out where she could stay long-term after getting kicked out of Brakebills. She looked in the mirror at her black leggings and plum top, reminding herself to put a new extra outfit in the bathroom. Turning around, she opened the door and was met with the sight of Julia, sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to her chest, tears pooling in her eyes. She’d seen Julia angry, sad, stressed, and confused, but the emotion written on her face now was a new one: hopelessness. Kady rushed over to Julia and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her, pulling her into her side. As she pulled the shorter girl closer, Julia finally allowed the tears to fall. Kady sat there, holding her, whispering things like “it’s going to be ok; we’re going to be ok” over and over. Eventually the tears stopped, and Julia sat up to face Kady. 

“Thank you” Julia said, quietly. Kady nodded and smiled the finest bit. “No, wait, I don’t just mean thanks for today. I mean thank you for …everything.” Julia’s eyes dropped to Kady’s lips before making their way back up to her eyes, and both girls became aware of how close they were. 

“Julia,” Kady whispered softly, making the other girl’s name sound more significant than any spell she’d ever cast. Both Julia and Kady searched the others’ eyes for signs–of what, they weren’t exactly sure–but neither one found any. Before either girl had time to think, Kady leaned in, and her lips were on Julia’s. They kissed softly, but with each passing moment, the intensity built and the kiss became deeper. They only separated when they could go no longer without air, and Kady leaned her forehead against Julia’s, her eyes close, as she whispered her name, making it sound sacred. 

“Kady,” Julia said, prompting Kady to open her eyes. She was about to ask Julia what she wanted to say, only to be stopped by Julia’slips reconnecting with her own. Julia ran a hand through Kady’s damp curls, and leaned back slightly, allowing Kady to move her mouth to Julia’s neck, which, by the sound of it, Julia was enjoying immensely. Amidst the heavy breathing and repeated muttering of the other girls’ name, Julia pulled back for a second. Kady frowned, and quirked a brow as she looked down at Julia. “Kady?”

“Yeah?” she asked, nervously. 

“We’re still best bitches, right?” Julia asked, failing to hide the playful smirk on her face. 

“Absolutely,” Kady replied, rolling her eyes, before leaning down to kiss Julia again. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @motherfxking-flannel


End file.
